halomachinimafandomcom-20200223-history
Jon CJG
Jon CJ Graham, also known under his nickname Jon CJG and formerly known by the alias DigitalPh33r, is a popular machinima director in the YouTube community, working for Machinima.com. His productions are based mostly on the Halo series but he has also made a few of some other games, such as Resident Evil 5 or Dead Rising. Since Road to Voi, Machinima.com publishes his videos on YouTube and their website after Graham became a producer at Machinima.com. He is best known for creating the Master Chief Sucks at Halo series as well as its sequel series, Arby 'n' the Chief. Impressed with Jon CJG's machinima projects, specifically after creating the Episode "Recon" of Arby 'n' the Chief, Bungie gave him the exclusively awarded Recon Halo 3 armor permutation for the Halo 3 multiplayer character models. Abnormality This was one of Jon's first attempts at a dramatic machinima, made years ago using the Halo 2 engine. The series follows a genetically altered human named Adrian, who has been dangerously augmented by military personnel to forge a formidable opponent to the Covenant. It bears a striking resemblance to his later series Deus Ex Machina. Plot The story begins aboard the Pillar of Autumn II, revealing that Regen City is the last surviving civilization on Earth, and its citizens are issued a low-class MJOLNIR armor. 3 soldiers are seen being briefed on a mission to police the city from Covenant attacks, one of them being Adrian. 2 unidentified people shortly knock Adrian unconscious and give him an unspecified serum. They are later arrested for dangerous experimentation on military personnel. Later, in Regen City, a soldier is seen demonstrating how to reload a Rocket Launcher and accidentally launches a rocket toward a passing Scorpion. Almost immediately Adrian goes to flip the Scorpion upright again, only to be met with scorn for having freakishly inhuman strength. Meanwhile, aboard the Truth and Reconciliation, now in Earth's orbit, we see that an Elite has coincidentally volunteered for genetic enhancement. A UFO soon lands in the forest area nearby Regen City. 4 soldiers go to investigate the landing, but the Elite slowly assassinates all of them, one-by-one. Meanwhile, back in Regen City, Adrian is walking about when a nearby Warthog being driven by a civilian is being hijacked. Adrian notices this and kills the hijacker. Adrian soon after runs off and decides to create a new identity of himself. When Adrian is seen again, he catches a glimpse of the Elite from the forest area before he disappears by a passing train. Adrian attempts to pursue him, and runs into a civilian who has had his wallet stolen by another crook. Adrian goes after the crook, and while being confronted the crook is assassinated by the Elite. Adrian and the Elite soon fight face-to-face, with it ending by the Elite being splattered by the train. Adrian shortly witnesses another carjacking take place, and Adrian leaves the scene, presumably to pursue the carjackers. ]] Abnormality 2 This is the direct sequel to the previous machinima ''Abnormality. Beginning with this installment, Jon's machinimas are now completely acted, voiced, directed, and produced by himself. Plot Part 1 Abnormality 2 begins with a flashback taking place 3 months prior to the events of this story, on the Pillar of Autumn II. It shows two Covenant Elites breaching the security on board and killing 2 prisoners. A SPARTAN convicted for mass murder was also being held on the Pillar of Autumn II, but is taken from his cell onto the Truth and Reconciliation several days later, as one of the Covenant's new augmentation projects, codenamed "Project Cataclysm". It is revealed that another Elite has stepped up to augmentation and some human scientists were taken from humanity to work for the Covenant. In the present day, it is Christmas Eve in Regen City, and a party is being held in the Regen Manor. 2 robbers show up in the hopes of robbing several million dollars, but soon will find their efforts sabotaged by Adrian, who manages to subdue them until police arrive to arrest them. Adrian and the Regen City police are later shown to have a sort of alliance between each other. On the Truth and Reconciliation, "Project Cataclysm" is announced to be complete, and is to arrive on Earth within the hour. The police receive word of this, and with Adrian overhearing, volunteers to help, but requires a Banshee in storage to get to space. The police, upon realizing he formally worked for them, reluctantly agree to let him help. Part 2 The Banshee that Adrian commandeers lands on the Truth and Reconciliation, and Adrian immediately begins his all-out assault on the flagship's crew. A Zealot proceeds to execute the scientists captured for "Project Cataclysm." He executes one of them before being assassinated by Adrian, himself. Adrian then confronts the surviving scientist, who later reveals himself to be one of the people who gave Adrian the serum in the events of Abnormality. Adrian is briefed that the SPARTAN who comprised "Project Cataclysm" is known by Adam, a fellow recruit in the Police Academy. A flashback is shown from 4 months ago aboard the Pillar of Autumn II at the Police Academy Deployment Party. Adrian is separated from his fellow officers to talk with his girlfriend, trash-talking Adam at the same time, and Adam happens to be eavesdropping on this conversation. Adam heads for the Armory and grabs a Magnum, then kills an officer who is curious to Adam's presence in the Armory. He then heads back to Adrian and his girlfriend, kills his girlfriend and wounds Adrian before being placed under arrest. Meanwhile on Earth, the Regen Police Academy call for a city-wide evacuation in preparation of the arrival of Adam. The police meanwhile station themselves on lookout for Adam's drop pod. Adrian further inquires on what exactly happened in the project, when the scientist reveals that a similar serum has been given to Adam, although being x5 stronger than Adrian's serum, would kill Adrian within hours since was not properly prepared. Adrian, however, is willing to take the serum. Adrian helljumps to Earth as Earth's final resistance is being crushed, and a showdown between Adam and Adrian ensue. The odds seem to be against Adrian as the serum takes its toll on him as well as Adam's beatings, but Adrian manages to catch Adam off-guard as he leaves him for dead and uses the opportunity to quickly shove him off a bridge. Adrian shortly succumbs to the serum and dies. On Christmas Day, the Regen City Policy erect a statue in honor of Adrian, to symbolize that he will always be watching over the city. Megaman Goes to Willamette This was Jon CJG's first series ever made public on YouTube, involving scenes from Dead Rising's Frank West in an unlockable Megaman Legends-styled armor. Plot Megaman has forgotten his Megaman Buster suit while in the Willamette Mall, and has hired a helicopter pilot to fly him there to retrieve it. Aboard the helicopter, it appears he has an obsession with taking photos of the most random sights. As they approach the mall, they are engaged by enemy helicopters, forcing Megaman to jump from the helicopter. Megaman then asks a man on the roof regarding the people by the mall, who informs him that they're dead and warns Megaman to stay out of his way. Upon entering the mall, Megaman encounters many old people that hinder his original intent to retrieve his suit, one in particular preventing him from talking to a girl, requesting an autograph for his grandson Albert. One lady has her poodle go near the zombies at the entrance, and she immediately pursues it, despite resistance from people around her in favor of keeping the zombies contained. However, the zombies break through the resistance and begin to infest the mall. A black man shouts at Megaman, parodying Samuel L. Jackson's role in Snakes on a Plane, with a knockoff of the quote: "Enough is enough! I have had it with these motherfucking snakes on this motherfucking plane!". No further installments are being produced for this series, leaving the series with a sort of cliffhanger ending. Master Chief Sucks at Halo :main article: Master Chief Sucks at Halo This series is one of Jon CJG most renowned works. It features a Master Chief action figure voiced by Microsoft Sam (as featured in Windows 2000 and XP) that supposedly plays Halo 3 in Jon's absence. The series portrays 3 installments having Master Chief possess the intelligence and characteristics of the typical noob people often encounter whilst playing Halo, including (but not limited to): constant swearing, immaturity, lack of skill or strategy, hacking accusations, etc. This series is succeeded by Arby 'n' the Chief, which continues development on Master Chief's character as well as introductions to new ones. Arby 'n' the Chief :main article: Arby 'n' the Chief After the events of the third episode of Master Chief Sucks at Halo, Master Chief becomes a lonely alcoholic. This is soon interrupted by Jon receiving a package containing a new action figure of The Arbiter (Microsoft Mike). The series often depicts the pair debating on certain subjects, ranging from Halo 3 Heroic Map Pack to other games (including Call of Duty 4, Devil May Cry 4, Super Smash Brothers Brawl, and Grand Theft Auto IV), the Recon armor as well as various other topics. Master Chief often acts like an immature kid in response to the Arbiter's educated opinions, often repeating "your mom" jokes, various Internet memes, and otherwise humorous dialogue. Other characters recently introduced to the series include Cortana (Microsoft Mary), Todd and Travis (Jon Graham himself, the only characters thus far to not use synthesized voices). After bad reception of introducing Todd and Travis, Jon CJG made a "Live or Die?" poll in which people voted whether to keep Todd & Travis in the series. The vote was about 60 - 40 in favour of them to die and they were subsequently cast-out from the show. The series seems to be the most enjoyed of all of Jon's works, often leading to heavy demand of new episodes. Jon CJG recently ended the series calling it endgame splitting the episodes into 6 parts. However Machinima took over it and made a continuation of the series (considered another season) called Arby n' the Chief in L.A., but due to recent reviews of complaints saying "The voices aren't the same," Machinima asked Jon to produce the third episode. He was not allowed into the U.S. (Machinima's headquarters) and had to do what he could from his home in Vancouver. After series of complaints about the plot and characters Machinima then asked Jon to once again do full production work on Arby n' the Chief. Season 4 of Arby n' the Chief aired on June 25'th with it's debut episodes Out of Reach. Jon CJG has continued the series, making story episodes of his creativity, while making other videos like the original Arby n' the Chief series, such as Hypermail, and Bytes as a mini series to fill in the time between story episodes, as they continue to take longer to be made. Deus Ex Machina :main article: Deus Ex Machina Deus Ex Machina is a action drama series created in the world of Halo 3 and set in the same time period. In the last surviving city on earth known as Salvation City, a man named John Brent and his best friend Michael build a high tech suit of armor. John dons the armor and assumes the identity "Deus Ex Machina" to keep crime in the city under control. However, he soon learns that genetic augmentation drugs are being spread throughout the city by a supervillain named Plague, who is the main antagonist of the first five episodes. Plague was later killed in the end of episode five, which left the plot open for other characters or events to come into the series. But rather than creating a new antagonist for Deus Ex Machina, Graham decided to simply make several "filler" episodes, which involved a mysterious parasite making its way to John, threatening his safety, as well as the safety of his friend, Michael, and other people in Salvation City. During episodes six and seven, however, people weren't quite so taken with Deus Ex Machina as a series. Many people noticed that there were major similarities between the plots of these two episodes and that of Spider-Man 3, mainly because the plot of Deus Ex Machina had shifted toward a parasite that induced agression, euphoria, and that increased physical abilities. It also was responsible for mysteriously changing the color of Jon's trademark hayabusa armor permutations. Because of how close this aspect of Deus Ex Machina's adventures too closely resembled that of Peter Parker's, the number of viewers Jon received began to slightly drop. It is believed by some that this is the reason for the reversion in storyline back to a "drug-lord" drama. The series has yet to be concluded, but John CJG has said numerous times he does not intend to finish it as he is "bored" with the series. Inside Halo appearance Jon CJG was interviewed by Phreak (also from Machinima.com) on Episode 9 of Inside Halo, along with the guest appearance of Chief and Arbiter, characters of Arby 'n' the Chief. Inside Gaming E3 2009 Appearance Jon CJG revealed on his blog that he will go to the E3 2009 Event. During this, he appeared in Inside Gaming "E3 Special Day 4" on June 4, where he was with the Dead Pixel, the host, checking out gameplay for "Halo 3: ODST". ETC E3 2010 Appearance Jon CJG revealed on his blog that he will go to the E3 2010 Event with Machinima (The company he works for). During this, he appeared on ECT E3 2010 Coverage where he appeared with the Machinima crew and talked to by Khail while watching a Kinect demo. HaloBabies interview Jon Graham was interviewed by HaloBabies.net about Arby 'n' the Chief. Inside Halo quoted this part from the Interview: "Master Chief is the epitome of every illiterate, non-nonsensical idiot I've come across in the online world, and the Arbiter is basically a representation of me." Filmography Trivia * Jon CJG provided the filming for a Ninja Fight video directed by Daniel Laszlo. External links * Jon's Blog * Jon's Old Blog Category:Machinima makers Category:Jon CJG